


You'll Be In My Heart

by Musilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Superfamily, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musilver/pseuds/Musilver
Summary: Tony Stark is a great dad.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've ever uploaded to the archive and it's basically just me just feeding my constant need for Tony and Peter father/son relationship cuteness... Hope you like it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I will be eternally grateful!!

_ Come stop your crying _

_ It will be alright _

_ Just take my hand, _

_ Hold it tight _

_ I will protect you _

_ From all around you _

_ I will be here, _

_ Don't you cry _

Tony sighed and looked up from his project for the first time in however many hours, “Okay J, what time is it?”

“2am, Sir.”

He’d better get to bed then, the little bug would be waking him up in just under 5 hours wanting to be fed. Rubbing his hands over his face he saved his progress and pushed back from the workbench.

On the way to his room he stopped at Peter’s door for a moment and popped his head in to make sure his son was still asleep. Instead he found a hunched slightly shaking mound of blankets in the centre of the bed. Pausing for a second, the soft sobs reached his ears and his heart broke a little as it always did when his child was upset or in pain.

Pushing the door open more so he could slip into the room he whispered “Hey Pete, you need a hug?”

Peters head shot up at the sound of his Dad’s voice and Tony crouched down in time for him to launch himself off of the bed and into his waiting arms.

Once Peter was safely settled Tony leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head. “Nightmare?” he asked. Peter tightened his grip on Tony’s shirt and a soft whimper slipped from between his lips. That was a yes then.

“Want to talk about it?” 

Peter shook his head no. Thinking for a second Tony then offered another suggestion. “Want to come sleep with me and Papa?” 

He’d probably regret it in the morning when he’d be sleep deprived because of the excessive amount of limbs Peter seemed to have when he slept in their bed. Right now, however, all he cared about was making sure his son felt safe and loved.

At Peters nod Tony stood up, steadying the boy, and tip-toed the rest of the journey to his room, now with a sleepy ball of small human in his arms.

_ For one so small, _

_ You seem so strong _

_ My arms will hold you, _

_ Keep you safe and warm _

_ This bond between us _

_ Can't be broken _

_ I will be here _

_ Don't you cry _

**4 years earlier**

Tony took a deep breath, his hand gripped tight in Steve’s. He was about to meet his son. Their son.

That thought still seemed so surreal, even with the long adoption process to get used to the fact. If you’d have told him 4 years ago that he would be adopting a baby with his husband he would have just laughed and walked away.

But then he met Steve.

Granted, at first things between them hadn’t always been smooth sailing. In the beginning, Tony and Steve had despised each other. But after taking the time to learn more about each other. To learn who they each actually were, not just what first impressions painted them to be, they grew closer. Before he knew it they were spending more and more time with each other and Tony was falling fast and irrevocably in love with Steve.

Now, here they were 4 years later, a year into their amazing yet not always easy marriage, about to meet their son.

Tony’s mind snapped back into the present as the door in front of them was pushed open and a woman stepped out with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She moved the baby to one arm so she could push the door closed with the other and the blanket slipped a bit to reveal the child’s face. Tony’s world stopped.

The woman stepped closer to them and instinctively he moved in to take the child from her, she followed his lead and before he knew it, his son was nestled in his arms.

He was perfect.

His small face was peaceful in sleep and his head was covered in a soft tuft of brown hair. He felt Steve step up behind him and reach one arm around Tony to take one of their child’s tiny hands in his own. A wave of emotion crashed through him and he couldn’t do anything to stop the tears that sprung into his eyes.

In that moment he was certain that nothing could ever eclipse the love he had for his son. He knew that all that he had, and all that he was, belonged to this child. Forever.

  
  


_ Cause you'll be in my heart _

_ Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_ From this day on _

_ Now and forever more _

_ You'll be in my heart _

_ No matter what they say _

_ You'll be here in my heart always _


End file.
